Charmed : The Lost Sister
by chrmdprncss89
Summary: this is about a new sister unlike paige she comes into the halliwells life before paige 1year before paige


**Charmed: A long lost sister**

**By: Stephanie Rhault**

**Chapter I: After the funeral**

One day in Salem, California Prue, Piper, And Phoebe Halliwell decided to go to a new place to eat for lunch The Brady Pub. Stephanie Brady was sitting at a booth just getting back from her mom and dad's funeral. Her mom and dad had just passed away from drowning trying to save the lives of 15 people on a boat that had caught fire. Stephanie didn't know that she had been adopted. When Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked in her grandma caroline saw them and she knew who they were. The halliwells were Stephanie's Biological sisters. Stephanie waited on them and said "Hi may I take your order" Piper knew she had been crying just by looking at her face and prue thought she had looked familiar. Piper asked "honey are you ok?" Stephanie said "yeah I'm fine" and then prue had asked her if she knew her and Stephanie replied "no, I don't think so, are you guys gonna order, or just keep asking me 20 questions?" Caroline saw how upset her granddaughter was getting so she said honey I will take over why don't you see if your grandpa needs help in the kitchen and steph said "ok Grandma" Caroline explained to the girls that she just lost both of her parents. Piper said "oh wow she must be so depressed" Prue butted in and said I know you, and caroline said I know you do I also know you know Stephanie that's because she is your sister your grams gave her up for adoption when your mom died and then piper remembered faintly but she remembered. Prue asked caroline if Stephanie knew that she was adopted? And caroline relied "no she doesn't know but, I plan on telling her soon and i would like it if you three girls were there so I can introduce her to you girls" Prue said ok we will be there and she gave caroline her number so that she could contact the Halliwells to come and meet Stephanie. Later on that night Stephanie went to her aunt Hope and uncle Bo's house to spend the night. Stephanie went in the guest room and started writing in her diary when she heard a tiny knock at the door. Stephanie said "come in" it was Bo and Hope's youngest son Zack. He said "Stephi, mommy told me to bring you something to eat and drink" Stephanie said "thank you honey but, I'm not hungry" Zack said "Stephi, you haven't eaten anything today you have to eat. And I'm not leaving until all this food and all your milk is gone" Stephanie laughed and said "ok honey I'll eat" steph ate all of her dinner and then went to bed. In the morning she went to work at the pub and when she got there her grandma caroline was there waiting to tell her the story about her being adopted. Caroline said "honey before you start your shift can you come into the kitchen I have something to tell you." Stephanie went into the kitchen and said "yeah grandma you wanted to see me?" "Steph honey" started caroline, "do you know who these people are?" "Yeah I do" these ladies came into the pub last night to eat right?" "Honey this is hard for me to say but, I feel it's time that you knew the truth." "the truth about what grandma?" Caroline started to explain to steph. "Honey when you were only 4 months old your mom and dad adopted you from a nice lady who needed to give you up for adoption because she had 3 other girls to look after and she was getting older and that person was your biological grandma" Steph looked shocked and said " WAIT I WAS ADOPTED? Why didn't mom and dad tell me?" Caroline then told Stephanie who the ladies were " honey and these three ladies are your sisters." "SISTERS?!" Stephanie said "yes, sweetie that's right as soon as I knew your mom and dad passed I told piper and phoebe the truth about our lost sister" prue said. Steph honey prue started there is one more thing you should know and I think you should sit down for this one, said ok what is it? Honey do you know about witches and demons? Steph looked puzzled but then answered her sister and said yes I know they exist but I've never met one. Well honey me piper phoebe and you are witches. "WHAT?" no I'm not a witch I mean I have déjà vu and I don't know what else happens but things freeze and unfreeze and I think I put something down and then when I need it, the item appears in front of me like it moved. The three sisters glared and realized that steph has all 3 gifts and they continue chatting for the rest of the day and at the end of the day Stephanie looked at her grandma and looked at her new sisters and said to herself "what am I supposed to do now? Do I continue living with aunt hope and uncle bo, or do I move in with my sisters?

**CHAPTER II: The Decision**

Stephanie did some long hard thinking and after a week of finding that she was adopted, has sisters, and is now a witch she has decided that it would be for the best that she moves in with her new sisters. Stephanie arrived at 1329 Prescott st. at 12noon on the 12th of april her birthday and her new sisters greeted her at the door and gave her a tour of the halliwell mansion. Stephanie went into her new room which was her grams old room and got settled all of a sudden white orbs showed up and two older women appeared it freaked Stephanie out and she yelled "PRUE, PIPER, PHOEBE HELP" the two women told Stephanie to calm down honey and steph said "calm down, CALM DOWN two strange women appear out of now where and you want me to calm down?" Steph's sisters come running in "steph, honey what's wrong? Prue said and she saw her mom and grams standing there. Oh I see. Steph honey I want to introduce you to these women steph, this is your mom and grandma. "honey we didn't mean to scare you but, we wanted you to get to know us. Stay tuned for more of the story to come…..


End file.
